


A Hard Lesson

by Caprichoso



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprichoso/pseuds/Caprichoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is far from happy with something he's found on Killua's computer, and he wants more than just an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first Hunter x Hunter fanfic! Originally posted on Tumblr for therealgonzoldyck, who wanted Killugon semi-angst and smut with a jealous Gon. Everybody’s of age, as is the case any time I write a sexually explicit scene.

As Killua emerged from the bathroom, toweling away the most reluctant bits of moisture from his hair, he came to an abrupt halt at the sight that greeted him.

Gon was sitting at their desk, elbows resting on his knees as his knuckles supported his chin. There was nothing unusual about the pose; the young man was liable to contort himself into all kinds of uncomfortable positions. No, what was out of the ordinary— and painfully so— was the look of shock and disappointment radiating from Gon’s face.

“Yo,” said Killua, fighting the urge to cover himself with the towel. Even before they had started dating, his boyfriend had seen him naked enough times to eliminate any stigma attached to nudity between them; still, that look in Gon’s eyes sent shame seeping into Killua’s very soul. He didn’t even know what was wrong, and he still wanted to protect himself from that penetrating gaze. “What’s going on? You look like I just ate your chocolate stash.” The assassin tried to force some humor into his tone, but the words fell flat, dropping to the ground in that space with far too much gravity that lay between him and Gon.

“I came in here looking for you,” Gon said, voice completely flat. Killua was the one who was supposed to sound like that, not him. “When I heard you in the shower, I decided to use your computer since mine’s out in the living room. I wanted to look up a hot spring for us to go to this weekend.”

Killua nodded slowly, understanding only that he didn’t understand what was going on. “Sounds like a great idea.”

“Yeah. Come over here and look it up.” There was no suggestion or request in that sentence— only an order. Gon  _never_  bossed Killua around like that.

Swallowing hard, Killua made his way toward the desk, depositing his towel on the bed as he went. There was no use trying to cover himself; it would only add to the appearance of guilt, and he’d be damned if he was going to act guilty before he even knew his crime. When he’d reached his computer, he leaned over the desk and looked back at Gon. “Any particular hot spring you want me to search for?”

The shake of Gon’s head was almost imperceptible. “Just start typing hot springs. You’ll see it.”

With furrowed brows, Killua turned to the task. As he typed the first few letters, though, his eyes went wide with recognition, breath catching in his throat.

“Your search history is interesting, Killua,” came Gon’s voice from behind him. “Read the first one.”

Another hard swallow, and Killua willed himself to obey. “Hot… spanking, gay.”

“And the next.”

“Hot spanking sexy boys,” Killua choked out.

“You made a lot of searches like that, Killua,” Gon said, voice still that awful monotone. “Is that something you like to watch?”

“I—” Killua said, breath catching yet again in his throat. “Yes. I like it.”

“Do you like to pretend you’re the one being spanked?”

“Yes,” murmured the assassin, eyes dropping to the floor.

Gon’s sigh was laden with disappointment. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You don’t like hurting me,” the white-haired boy said, shame bathing the back of his neck in hot and cold simultaneously. “You don’t like hurting anyone you don’t have to—”

“I don’t like you not trusting me!” his boyfriend shouted, that tightly-held calm shattering and sending shrapnel flying around the room. “I don’t like you not  _talking_  to me!  _That’s_  what I don’t like, Killua!”

Killua, for his part, was dumbstruck. He simply stood in silence, willing the tears that were forming in his eyes to go back down.

“This is not how this works,” Gon continued, rising from the chair. “We agreed we were going to talk whenever we were curious about new things. We were going to communicate with each other.  _Trust_  each other.” Powerful hands clenched into fists as Gon choked back welling tears. “Why don’t you trust me, Killua?”

“Gon,” Killua whimpered, hands reaching out of their own volition to take hold of his boyfriend’s. “I do trust you. I trust you with my life. I trust you with my heart.”

“But you didn’t trust me with this.” The words were harder than a fist charged with Nen, and they hit Killua in the gut with just as much force. There was no Ten that could block the truth.

“I’m sorry, Gon,” he said, the first tear dropping to the floor at his feet. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Seconds passed, each one an eternity, each one a painful silence, then Gon spoke. “Years ago, my dad told me there’s a rule when apologizing to a friend,” he murmured. “Do you know it?”

A glimmer appeared on the horizon; a chance at salvation. Killua’s smile brought a fresh round of tears from his eyes. “You promise you’ll do things differently next time, and you keep that promise no matter what it takes.”

Gon nodded. “So, are you ready to do that?”

Killua’s answer was to fall to his knees before his boyfriend and cling to those powerful legs, foregoing a more traditional apology in favor of looking up into Gon’s eyes. “Gon,” he gasped, “I’m sorry for being a bad boyfriend, for not talking to you about this, for not trusting you. The next time I’m curious about something like this, I promise, I’ll come to you, and we’ll talk about it. Can you—” he choked, then tried again. “Can you forgive me?”

Strong hands reached beneath Killua’s armpits, lifting him off the floor and to his feet. No sooner had his toes touched the ground than a pair of lips crashed into his, needy and demanding. The assassin moaned, a sound of pleasure and relief and so much more escaping into his lover’s mouth even as their tongues brushed together. His hands wandered, sliding beneath Gon’s tank top to play along those chiseled abs. Up, up the garment went, arms sliding out, but it was several more seconds before either of them was willing to break the kiss and remove it.

Taking in the sight of a now-shirtless Gon, Killua bit his lip, cool air on his throbbing length reminding him that he was still at a disadvantage as clothing went. As he moved to undo Gon’s pants, though, strong hands stilled his.

“Get on the bed,” growled the dark-haired young man. “Ass up.”

A thrill shot through Killua as he realized what was about to happen. In seconds, he had complied, looking over at his lover in anticipation.

Gon strode over to the bed, something dark and purposeful shining in his eyes. Slowly, almost reverently, he brought a hand to cup Killua’s ass, squeezing gently. His eyes closed, and he took a deep breath. “Do you want me to spank you, Killua?”

“Gon,” Killua whispered, “Yes, Gon, please, spank me as much as you—”

“I forgive you, Killua,” Gon interrupted. “But I’m still angry with you. And I’m never, ever going to hit you when I’m angry with you.” His hand pulled away, leaving the assassin feeling strangely more bereft than if his fingers had been inside him. “So for now, I’m going to fuck you.” That gentle voice turned to a growl, low and animalistic. “I’m going to fuck you till you forget every boy you saw on that computer, and then I’ll keep going till I’m not angry with you anymore. You’re going to come so hard with my cock inside you that you’re going to forget everything but my name.”

“Yes,” whimpered Killua, rising to his knees and arching his back in invitation. “Please, Gon, fuck me.”

There was a brief pause as the nightstand drawer was opened, the rustle of clothes hitting the floor, the click of a cap, the slick sound of a liquid being applied to flesh, and then a familiar weight came to rest behind Killua on the bed. Without warning, two slimy fingers rammed into Killua, making him gasp and writhe as they pumped in and out in a slow but savage rhythm. More lube was squirted directly onto his hole, cold and clammy; this too was pounded into him by those fingers, breaking him in for the brutal ride to come.

And not a minute later, it was time.

No sooner had the fingers slipped out, leaving Killua gasping in their wake, than a  _schlick-schlick_  sound behind him alerted him to a new threat. Without preamble or even a single word of warning, Gon seized his lover’s hips and speared him with his member, sheathing himself entirely in a single thrust.

Killua cried out, the sudden intrusion that reached so much deeper than the fingers sending a shockwave of discomfort throughout his entire body. Mercifully, thankfully, Gon held still then, a hand stroking along Killua’s lower back before reaching around to grasp his waning hardness. A few expert strokes, and soon his hole was not the only part of him that throbbed.

As the white-haired boy’s groans of discomfort turned to moans of pleasure, Gon began to move inside him. He was not nearly as gentle as usual; this was not lovemaking, but animal catharsis. Gon— patient, kind, caring Gon, who inspired Killua to fight the darkness within himself— had demons lurking, and Killua’s body was to be the vessel for his exorcism.

Gritting his teeth and grasping handfuls of the sheets, Killua breathed deeply through his nose, riding out the shockwaves that seemed to pound all the way to his heart. The ratio of pain to pleasure was constantly moving toward the latter; soon, he knew, his gasps would turn to screams.

“Mine,” growled Gon, the fingers of one hand digging into Killua’s hip as his other hand pumped his lover’s rod at a ferocious pace. “You’re mine and I’m yours and I fucking love you, Killua.”

“Gon—” the name turned to a whimper as hips shifted and his prostate was brushed  _just right_ , over and over again. “G-Gon, I love you, Gon. So much.” His confession complete, Killua allowed himself to lapse into incoherent, wordless moaning, giving himself over entirely to the pleasure.

Seconds or minutes or hours passed, the great and terrifying crescendo building to celestial heights, and all too soon Killua felt the telltale electric tingle in his loins. “Gon, I’m gonna… Gon!” As Killua screamed and writhed and clenched and spurted all over his bedsheets, a growl sounded in his ear, and sharp teeth clamped down at the junction of his neck and shoulder. A familiar pulsing sensation inside him signaled his lover’s end as well, and a swell of something akin to pride swelled in Killua’s chest.

Both young men collapsed to the bed, panting, Gon still buried deep inside Killua. Once they had collected their breath, Gon let out a resounding groan, pulling himself loose and flopping on his back beside his lover.

“Well, I sure feel better,” Gon wheezed, head lolling to the side to look at Killua. “How about you? Did you have as much fun as I did?”

“Idiot,” growled Killua, bringing a hand to halfheartedly slap at his boyfriend’s arm. “I’m not gonna be able to walk right for days. Of course I had fun.”

Gon’s giggle was infectious, forcing a smile to bloom on Killua’s face. “All right, I’m gonna go shower,” said the dark-haired young man, lifting himself from the bed. “You’re welcome to join if you want.” As he got to his feet, though, a mischievous grin crossed his features. Striding to the foot of the bed, he raised both hands and slapped his palms down firmly on Killua’s ass.

As the sound echoed around the room, Killua’s eyes went wide. A second passed in shock, then he leapt to his knees facing Gon, a ferocious expression on his face. “Idiot,” he yelled, “If you get me turned on again you’re going to have to take responsibility for finishing me off a second time!”

“Oops,” said Gon, eyes twinkling with the most beautiful insincerity Killua had ever seen. “Sorry, Killua. See you in the shower!” With that, he pranced off to the bathroom, leaving a fuming assassin in his wake.


End file.
